Un bizarro romance
by Aki-chan1998
Summary: Todo empezó con unos mensajes de amistad, y ahora ambas personas terminan enamoradas, sin poder decir nada por miedo, prefieren mantener este secreto guardado, al parecer, no tardará nada en revelarse ¿les esperara burlas a ambos? o todo seguirá cómo si nada?- lo sé, lo sé, raro summary, pero divertida historia :3
1. Chapter 1

**Otra historia más**

**(waa, lamento no haber podido acabado la anterior, pero no supe ni encontré inspiración para seguirle :/ )**

2 súper mejores amigos que ahora ya eran una pareja, estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo, ambos estudiando

-ky…

-hmm?

-ya me aburrí

-tenemos examen mañana ¿lo recuerdas?

-pff… estúpida Garrison- se quejaba el azabache dando vueltas en la silla de escritorio de su novio- …..Kyle

-hmmmm?

-no te has dado cuenta?

-de que?- preguntó sin dejar de leer su libro

El oji-azul se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama junto a su novio- llevamos cóm semanas saliendo

-¿y qué tiene de malo?

-que… bueno… cuando yo salía con Wendy, no tardamos mucho en dar nuestro primer beso-

-y?, ya nos hemos besado antes y tardé menos en dártelo que Wendy

-bueno… a los 15 años nos demostramos nuestro amor por primera vez- esto despertó interés en el pelirrojo, el cual cerró su libro en cuanto escuchó esas palabras para luego lanzarle una mirada de enojo a su novio

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-ah!... n-no kyle, no quise decir eso, lo que quise decir fue que…

-que soy un apretado

-no!... es que..

-Stan, te entiendo, a ti te gusta ir al grano , no?

-ky, no te enojes, por favor…

-no, está bien, si quieres regresa con Wendy está bien, aunque ella ya este con Cartman te ayudaré a regresar con ella- el judío se levantó de la cama, disponiéndose a retirarse, pero sintió un agarre de muñeca que lo obligó a acostarse al tiempo en que su novio se posó sobre el

-ky…

-quítate de encima

-escúchame

-no, si no me sueltas, te acuso de secuestro

-no cuenta si estamos en tu casa

-secuestro domiciliario, Stan

-ja ja, eres muy mono, ky

-me dices apretado, me secuestras y ahora te burlas de mí?

-ja ja, ky, eres muy enojón- el chico solo miro a su lado izquierdo – mírame ky….

-….- su novio tomó su mentón, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros… sus labios se juntarían….pero….

-_KYLE!-_entro el hermanito menor del mencionado a la habitación- mamá dice que!... q-que hacen?

-Ike!- dijo el pelirrojo al pasó en que aventó a su novio, provocando así que se cayera de la cama- q-que quieres?

-amm… yo…. E-esto…

-Ike, si nos vuelves a dejar solos a mí y a tu hermano, te daré 20 dlls- dijo el novio del judío al momento en que agitaba tentadoramente un billete

-acepto!- el azabache mayor, extendió su mano sosteniendo 20 dlls, y más rápido que nada, el menor los tomó- ah, por cierto- les dijo sin dejar de contemplar el billete- mamá dice que bajen a cenar

-qué hora es?

-las 7:30

-Te quedas a cenar, Stan?

-sí, gracias

-no tarden, o mamá comenzará a gritar cómo loca

-si ike, gracias… metiche

-hey!, es beneficio propio

Los tres chicos bajaron al comedor, donde les aguardaba la cena y el resto de la familia, se sentaron todos a comer, el silencio era incomodo, así que el padre decidió romper con aquel silencio

-y… ammm… ¿cómo les va en la escuela chicos?

-bien, mamá

-y tu Ike?- parece que el niño no respondía, puesto a que estaba distraído con su celular- ike?

-Ike!- llamó la atención su padre

-ah!, d-dime papá

-te está hablando tu madre

-perdón mamá, me decías?

-que cómo te va en tu escuela

-bien…- volvió sus ojos a la pantalla de su teléfono

-Ike, has estado muy distraído con esa cosa, creo que mejor te lo quitare por un tiempo

-no mamá!, m-mira!- apago su teléfono- ves, ves?, puedo dejarlo!

-más te vale que no te acostumbres a el Ike, recuerda que solo te lo di en caso de emergencias

-sí, mamá

-y que no podemos estar poniéndote crédito a cada momento

-sí, papá

-y que no debes quedarte despierto tan tarde

-no, papá

-y que no debes de usarlo en tonterías como solo jugar

-no, mamá

-y que debes llamarnos en caso de algo importante

-sí, papá

-y que no debes gastarte el crédito hablando con tu novio Ferkle

-no, kyle… digo, NO!

-que, que, que, que?!

-nada mamá, mi hermano mayor gusta de las malas bromas, verdad kyle?!- dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes

-já

-kyle, esas bromas las espero de Ike, pero tú eres el mayor

-lo sé papá, perdón ja ja…. Bueno, ya terminé- se pone en pie- vamos a mi cuarto a terminar de estudiar, Stan

-sí, claro, a "estudiar"- dijo burlonamente el menor sin dejar de ver su celular

-Ike!

-perdón, mami!

-ya terminaste hijo?

-si

-bueno, pues, hoy nos toca lavar los platos a su madre y a mí, no se duerman tarde

-no papá- dijeron los hermanos

-ah, por cierto, Stan

-sí, señor?

-hoy es viernes, ¿te quedarás a dormir?

-no lo sé, voy a hablarle a mi mamá, para avisarle

-bien, ya retírense, y Ike, no te duermas tarde

-no, papá

El pelirrojo y su azabache se retiraron al cuarto del judío, pasaron alrededor de 3 horas, ya había oscurecido

-qué hora es?

-10:30

-ya hay que dormir

-no sabía que te gustaba dormir temprano, ky

-sí, me gusta dormir mucho… por?

-tu sabes que yo siempre me duermo tarde

-y hay veces en que no duermes, Stan

-si… bueno, es que cuando me conecto a Facebook desde mi Iphone 6, siempre te veo en línea, pero cuando te mando mensajes, no me contestas

-qué?

-un segundo… no será que dejas tu móvil y cuando te duermes, tu hermano se lo lleva?

-eso lo se… pero no sabía que el entraba a mi Facebook

-no entra para ver tus conversaciones?

-no… de hacerlo, me molestaría por lo mensajes empalagosos que nos mandamos- se sonroja, a lo que el azabache se acerca a él, toma su mano y la besa, mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cintura para acercarlo más a él

-y entonces?

-no lo sé

-jugaría?

-no, dice que odia los juegos de Facebook…

-humm… ¿a quienes tienes cómo amigos?

-a ver….. a tí, a Kenny, a Cartman, a Wendy, a Butters, Clyde, Damien, Pip, Craig…. Bueno, hablando claro, a todos los de la clase

-aparte de ellos, a algunos más?

-a uno que otro vampiro, a lo góticos, a algunos hermanos de nuestros amigos

-incluyendo Scott Tenorman?

-no… nadie supo que con el después de lo de Mohammed ¿lo recuerdas?

-oh, cierto…

-kye….-hablo su hermanito mientras entraba a su recamara

-que pasa Ike?

-mañana estarás aquí todo el día?

-sí, por qué?

-por nada... olvídalo

-oye Ike, espera!

-sí?

-tu tomaste de nuevo mi Iphone?

-sí, Kyle, perdón… te lo devuelvo enseguida

-no… está bien, pero…

-sí?

-porque entras a mi Facebook? hablas con alguien?

-sí, bueno, deja que te regreso tu teléfono- el pequeño va a su habitación a buscar el teléfono de su hermano

-¿con quién crees que habla?- se preguntó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos

-o 1 de 2, o habla con la hermana de Craig, o habla con la de Kenny

-te creo que hable con la hermana de Craig, pero Karen es mayor que Ike

-quien sabe, quizás y le gustan mayores

-no seas payaso!- dijo mientras le arrojaba un cojín a su novio

-já, perdón cariño, pero es la verdad

-aquí tienes- dijo el hermanito mientras le entregaba su celular

-gracias Ike…- cuando su hermanito se dispuso a irse, el pelirrojo le llamó la atención, así que el azabache se giró para ver que se le ofrecía- ¿te gusta la hermanita de Craig, o la de Kenny?

-…Buenas noches Kyle, adiós Stan

-Adiós…- el canadiense sale de la pieza de su hermano mayor

-dijo que va a salir mañana no?

-algo así

-tengo que ver que a dónde irá y con quien

-calma Kyle, no creo que esté bien espiar a tu hermano menor, después de todo, el creció, no es el mismo bebé que era cuando tu tenías 8 años, ya tiene 12

-lo sé, pero eso no excusa el hecho de que es mi deber cuidarlo

-Dios, Kyle, si así eres hoy, no quiero ni imaginarme como serás cuando tengamos hijos

-aún es muy temprano para hablar de hijos, ni siquiera he considerado tener boda…b-bueno, cómo sea, mañana seguiré a Ike, no sé en qué pasos ande

-bueno, mientras tanto, ven, vamos a dormirnos

-bien…-ambos chicos de acostaron juntos para así poder descansar

Su sueño no pudo conciliarse, puesto que un ruido en el patio trasero hizo que el pelirrojo se levantara, asomándose cuidadosamente por la ventana, pudo distinguir a cierto azabache huyendo por el patio trasero para luego subirse a un auto que lo esperaba

-Stan, Stan!-levantó a su novio

-qué?, quién?

-acompáñame por Ike!

Ambos se vistieron y salieron sigilosamente de la casa del muchacho judío, siguieron el auto cuidadosamente, hasta llegar a una cafetería, ahí vieron a su hermano salir del auto junto a su acompañante

-no puede ser….


	2. ¿Lo nuestro es formal?

**Que comience el segundo capi, disculpa Shatara-Helle, tus deseos de inspiración me llegaron… pero por poco tiempo jejeje, aun así te prometo que subo la siguiente parte de la anterior jejeje**

-no puede ser…- dijo con asombro el pelirrojo al ver que su hermanito menor salir del auto seguido por el gótico más pequeño de ese grupo, Firkle

-vamos, Ike?

-si

-no puedo creerlo…

-vamos ky, solo está en una salida amistosa junto a ese niño gótico

-creo que tienes razón… sabes?, siempre pensé que tendría que estar como la sombra de Ike siempre… pero ahora veo que puedo confiar en el… no es malo que salga con amigos..

-amm… kyle

-es normal, él tiene que aprender a socializar con los demás…

-kyle…

-además, creo que esto podría mejorar en su futuro…

-kyle…

-y creo que es bueno que socialice con personas de distintas tribus urbanas, esto es bueno para él

-kyle…-tomo la cabeza de su novio y la giro para que viese a su hermanito… el pelirrojo quedó oji abierto al ver a su hermanito en brazos de aquel gótico mientras este lo besaba cálida (erotica) mente contra una pared

-qué cara…

-kyle, espera!- demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo furioso salió de entre los arbustos en dirección a su hermanito, quien seguía en brazos de su ¿novio? ¿amigo?...

-F-firkle…- decía con la voz entrecortada ya que su acompañante le besaba el cuello y le dejaba marcas que querían decir que el azabache era solo de su propiedad

-Ike… yo…

_-IKE!_

-que mier… ¿kyle?!- su hermano mayor le tomo por el brazo y se lo llevó lejos. Llegando a casa el pelirrojo comenzó a retar a su hermanito

-en que mierda pensabas?!

-…..

-Ike respóndeme!

-que sucede aquí?- dijo la madre de ambos mientras descendía de las escaleras pidiendo una explicación

-nada mamá… es solo que Ike- se gira para ver a su hermano, quien lo observaba con una mirada pidiéndole que no dijera nada de lo sucedido- salió pero lo traje de regreso

-Ike, ¿a dónde fuiste?

-solo…-volteo a ver a su hermano mayor- salí a caminar

-no salgas tan tarde Ike, ya vayan a dormir, mañana hay escuela

-si mamá- asintieron los hermanos y seguidamente subieron las escaleras y se fueron a sus habitaciones

Ya era de mañana siguiente y ambos hermanos estaban desayunando, por suerte su padre se fue antes y su madre seguía dormida, eso les daba oportunidad de hablar sobre lo del día anterior

-ike…- este no respondió, solo movía los huevos de su plato con el tenedor- ike, tenemos que hablar

-no hay nada de qué hablar

-ike, por qué no me dijiste que qué salías con ese chico?

-pesé que ya lo sabías!

-solo había sido una broma, no pensé que salías con el realmente

-Dios… -agachó su cabeza- pensé que me entenderías ya que tu mejor amigo es tu novio

-mira ike, admito que estoy con mi mejor amigo por qué lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero esto lo tengo en secreto ¿entiendes?, sería muy peligroso que mi madre se enterara que su hijo modelo resultó ser gay, ahora bien, si sus 2 únicos hijos resultan gays, su corazón se detendrá al instante!

-pero yo también lo amo Kyle!, entiende!

-te entiendo Ike, pero debemos pensar en mamá

-entonces haré lo mismo que tu

-qué?

-estaré con Firkle en secreto, al igual que tú con Stan!

-Ike.. no creo que…

-excelente idea, Kyle, gracias!- dijo esto al paso que se levantaba y salía corriendo de su casa

Llego a la escuela, apresuro su paso para encontrarse con su novio, quien estaba con sus típicos amigos, fumando como siempre

-Firkle..

-hmm?

-lo estuvimos discutiendo y…

-y qué?

-bueno… llegamos a una conclusión, tener novio te vuelve conformista

-qué?

-Si Firkle, cuando quieran salir tú dirás "vallamos a ver una película" y él te dirá "mejor vallamos a comer… no sé, unos tacos o algo así"

-a Ike le gusta ir al cine

-ok, ok, bueno, y si tu dijeras "vamos a tomar café" él te puede decir "mejor tomemos leche y galletas, mamá dice que el café es malo para mí" tendrás que conformarte con la leche

-Ike tiene sus gustos y yo los míos y así el me ama y me respeta , ahora- se pone en pie y se aleja- me voy

-a dónde vas?

-a ver a Ike, le prometí que lo vería antes de entrar a clases- se aleja de sus amigos

-ojala no lo perdamos

-solo queda pedir por qué eso no suceda

Su amigo se gira para decirles unas últimas palabras- por cierto chicos…- estos lo volearon a ver- Ike y yo no somos novios- al retirarse, dejó a sus amigos con una duda enorme

El gótico llegó donde su ¿novio?, quien seguía hablando con su hermano mayor, el chico llegó por detrás de este, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-hey Ikey

-ah!... F-firkle, hola

-Ike, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?- se alejan un poco del gótico- Ike, no creo que sea buena idea demostrarse su amor aquí

-de qué hablas? Si tú y Stan siempre se besan en público

-si Ike, pero es por qué todos ya saben lo nuestro, pero aún no saben nada de ti, y no quiero que por esas cosas te hagan burla o algo peor

-para nada Kyle, Firkle me protege mucho y…

-Ike!- el azabache volteo y su novio le hizo una seña de que fuesen a caminar solos

-sí, ya voy!, nos vemos después Kyle

-no Ike, espera!

-adiós!- esté se alejó y fue con su novio

Pasó tiempo y el hermano del canadiense se encontraba con sus amigos sentados y bromeando en la cafetería cómo era su costumbre, pero el pelirrojo se encontraba en un estado pensativo, por lo cual no atendía a los chascarrillos de sus demás amigos

-¿ky?- preguntó su novio

-eh?... dime?

-has estado como que muy ausente, ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, sí, estoy bien…

-seguro?

-sí, solo tengo que ir a caminar un rato

-está bien, ¿te acompaño?

-no, no hace falta, iré yo solo- se levanta y se retira con esa misma actitud pensativa

-¿Q-qué le pasa?- preguntó un rubio

-no lo sé, creo que tiene que ver con su hermano

-¿lo violó?- pregunto otro rubio pervertido

-¿Qué? No!

-gah!, de seguro los gnomos le hicieron algo malo, un hechizo! GAH!

-tweek, cálmate, no creo que los gnomos sepan de hechicería

-quien sabe Craig! Gha, mucha presión!

-será mejor que valla con el – dijo el oji azul mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba

Al poco tiempo, encontró a su novio en los columpios, con expresión pensativa, meciéndose lentamente….

-estas bien?

-eh?, ah, hola Stan, sí, estoy bien

-sigues pensando en tu hermanito?

-sí… sigo pensando en que ese chico no es buena influencia para el

-a que te refieres?

-míralo Stan!, falta a clases, fuma, toma café, no respeta a sus padres…. Ike es totalmente diferente a él!

-c-calma ky…

-dios…. Perdóname Stan, pero es que de verdad me preocupo por Ike

-lo sé, lo sé, pero debes entender que el ya no es un niño, ya tiene sus propias cosas, sé que lo sabes, pero no lo quieres entender ¿no es así?

-sí….-se pone de pie y camina un poco- temo a que Ike deje de ser mi hermanito menor

-aunque tenga 45 y tú 50, seguirás siendo su hermano mayor

-eso se lo dije una vez, esos días fueron los más duros para mi

-sí, pero todo resultó ser un error en el envío de los medicamentos ¿lo recuerdas?

-sí, sí, yo lo sé…. Aun así….- se dirige con su novio, lo abraza- no quiero que crezca… aun no… no estoy listo para dejarlo ir

-hablas cómo tu madre- su pelirrojo solo agachó su cabeza-…. Pero no está nada mal que te preocupes por tu hermanito, aunque sabes… al prohibirle algo a alguien hace que tenga más deseos de hacer esa acción prohibida

-tienes…. Tienes razón….. sii!- besa a su novio para luego irse corriendo mientras agradecía a su novio- gracias Stan!

-… que dije?

El pelirrojo buscó a su hermanito por todos lados, incluso cuando dieron el timbre, decidió no entrar a clases y seguir buscándolo (ya que su hermano tampoco había entrado a clases). Poco después, pudo localizar a su hermanito en el parque con aquel azabache, extrañamente, el gótico estaba arrodillado, y después, el azabache –hermano del judío- soltó las lágrimas, lo que hizo pensar mal al pelirrojo

-Firkle, soy el chico más feliz del mu…

-oye idiota, ¿por qué haces llorar a mi hermano?

-kyle, cálmate, Firkle solo…

-eres un ingrato!, según tú estás enamorado de Ike, y ahora lo haces llorar?!, no que según eras su novio?, a Ike no lo haces llorar, para eso tiene un hermano que lo defiende!

-Kyle!... cálmate, Firkle y yo no éramos novios

-sobre todo por qué…. Espera… ¿qué?

-sí, Firkle apenas me dijo hoy si quería ser su novio

-pero… entonces… ¿desde cuándo?... o más bien… ¿Qué eran en realidad?

-amigos con derechos

-qué?

-sí Kyle, Firkle y yo no queríamos una relación formal

-oohh… pero.. ¿Desde cuándo?

-digamos que hace 6 meses

-sabes que Ike, te veo después, quedé con mis amigos para incendiar otro Hot Topic

-ok…

-te amo

-ah!... y.. y-yo….- el azabache solo bajo su mirada algo sonrojado, al no ver respuesta alguna, el gótico decidió retirarse , ahora solo se encontraban los hermanos solos

-Ike…

-hmm?- seguía sonrojado

-te cuesta decir "te amo"?

-s-sí…- su hermano mayor solo sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomo a su hermanito por el brazo- a- adónde vamos?

-ya lo verás

**Continuará (mañana, tal vez :3 )**


	3. Diferentes formas de decir Te Amo

**Oohh Bla bla bla, me tardo mucho, y con eso que ahora me castigaron, pero me da igual, tendré que agarrar la compu cada que alguien no esté en casa jejeje**

Llevando a su hermanito del brazo, llegaron corriendo a casa

-ya dime kyle, por qué me trajiste corriendo hasta aquí?

-mira Ike, necesitaba un lugar privado para contarte

-contarme?... contarme qué?

-mira, se lo difícil que es decirle a la persona que te gusta que lo amas

-lo sabes?

-sí, así que, ensaya

-ensayar?

-ensaya conmigo, un día antes que Stan y yo comenzáramos a salir, Kenny me dijo que ensayara con el… mala idea puesto que me robó mi primer beso… pero da igual, lo que importa es que aprendí a decir "te amo"

-kyle, no necesito ensayar, sé perfectamente que decirle a Firkle

-y por qué te quedaste congelado hace unos momentos, he?

-p-por… por qué… por qué- miro al suelo-… me agarró desprevenido!

-bueno… entonces dime

-decirte que?

-que le dirás a Firkle a la próxima que él te diga que te ama?

-le diré que lo amo también!

-segurooo?

-…. Bien, no, no tengo idea de cómo decirle, tu que le dijiste a Stan… o qué sucedió

-bien, estábamos en el auto…

-sí?

-entonces…

"I'm touching and kissing with tears in my eyes

No one can help me forget

You're touching and kissing with tears in your eyes

It's not over"

-hola?- atendió su teléfono- hola Stan!... no, nada, solo hablaba con Ike… si, ya estoy mejor… ahora?, dónde?... sí...ajá…. voy para allá!...-esas últimas palabras las dijo en forma de susurro- sí, yo también, también te amo- cuelga- lo siento Ike, te hablare de eso luego

-pe-pero que hay del ensayo de decir te amo?

-tendrá que ser después Ike, ahora no puedo

-pero… pero…

-adiós!- dijo al paso que salía de salía habitación

-…..Hijo de puta…

Pasaron horas y el pobre azabache paso vario rato en la computadora para ver diferentes formas de decir aquellas palabras que se le dificultaban decirlas

-nada…nada…nada, nada!, Dios, tan difícil es decirle a alguien que lo amas?!

-Ike?

-mamá!... y-yo…

-es una chica?

-…si!.. es una chica, mamá!

-ooww, cariño, Gerald!, Gerld! Ven aquí!

-qué pasa Sheila? –dijo su esposo al momento en que entro a la habitación de su hijo

-qué pasa?

-nuestro hijo ya tiene a su primera novia

-oh, y cuál es el problema?

-es que… no sé cómo decirle que la amo..

-pues es simple hijo, acércate a ella, toma sus manos, y díselo mirándola a los ojos, eso es un lindo detalle

_-"no puedo decirle eso a Firkle, creerá que soy marica…"-_bien mamá, gracias!, iré a verla ahora mismo!

-si hijo, suerte

-gracias!

-oh, Gerald, crecen tan rápido!

-ahí va nuestro pequeño Sheila

El niño corrió pero no en busca de su "novia", sino en otro tipo de ayuda, no podría sonar marica frente a su gótico novio, necesitaba ayuda. Legó a casa de tweek

-gha!- hola?

-hola tweek

-gha!, I-Ike, qué haces aquí?, t-te perdiste? Gha!, llamare a t-tu hermano

-no, no es eso

-e-entonces?

-necesito unos consejos

-e-está bien, pasa, ngh!- el pequeño entro y ambos chicos se sentaron en la sala- b-bien, que p-pasa?

-eres el único chico que tiene un novio seco y frío

-gha!, s-si

-bueno… quería preguntarte… ¿alguna vez te ha dicho "te amo?"

-ah!...b-bueno, sí..

-y cuando te lo dice… tú no sabes que decir o hacer?

-pues… la primera vez, f-fue difícil

-cómo?!, qué pasó?!, te congelaste?!, te quedaste en shok?!

-gha!, muchas preguntas gritadas!, mucha presión! GHA!

-n-no!, p-perdón tweek, no quería alterarte, es que de verdad estoy desesperado

-b-bien, si quieres decirle a tu novia que la amas y ella es gótica o emo…

-es gótico

-gha!, pero aun, mucha presión!

-por favor tweek… yo necesito tu ayuda

-b-bien… c-cuando Craig me dijo te amo f-fue en san Valentín

-y que pasó?

-me regaló un café en una taza que decía te amo, luego él me dijo "te amo"

-y que paso después?

-me desmayé

-….. y como le dijiste que lo amabas?

-le d-dije "gha!, gracias, te amo!"

-….. y como se supone que le diga? "gha te amo?!"

-a-a mí me funcionó

-….. Me voy, gracias por tu ayuda

-gha!, c-cuidado con los gnomos!

-sí, gracias

El pequeño caminó por la calle buscando como poder decirle a su novio "te amo", hasta que en el parque pudo distinguir diferentes parejas, todas hablaban a su manera, así que decidió tomarlas de ejemplos, en una banca, vio a una parejita, una chica y un chico pasado de peso, el entregándole un presente a su novia

-qué es cartmy?

-ábrelo- al abrirlo, la chica distinguió un perrito, era un dálmata, pero al parecer era un recién nacido, pues aun el perrito estaba alvino

-ooww cartmy, es hermoso! TE AMO!- y diciendo esto, abrazo a su novio y le besó entusiasmada

-…..no, pensaría que soy muy encimoso…- miró a su izquierda y distinguió a 2 personitas, un inocente chico rubio y uno más grande

-g-gracias Kenny por el helado

-lo que sea para mi conejito

-t-te a-amo kenny- dijo el muchacho inocentemente con un rubor en las mejillas

-….. no, yo no soy tan tímido…- vio a su derecha, y vio al hijo de Satán y a su novio británico

-te amo Damien, y mucho, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo!

-y yo a ti pip

-cruzaría el cielo entero solo para estar conti…

-pip, yo soy del infierno

-b-bueno… nadaría por todo el océano pacífico por….

-vivo entre las llamas…

-bueno…. El… la flor… no… bueno…

-….no, Firkle no es tan cortante…., Dios, se acaban las opciones…no importa, por Firkle lo que sea… humm?- mira un poco más y ve a 2 muchachos, uno rubio y bien peinado, otro despenado, un poco alterado y fumando

-te amo, christophe

-no me menciones cómo christophe

-por qué?

-por qué con el paso del tiempo igas diciéndome "chigis, luego me digas chgisto

-y eso que tiene de malo?

Pog que yo no quiero pegteneceg a su comunidad, todo su geino está regido por sacgamentos falsos y gente que sigue su legado eroneamente!, DIOS, JAMÁS ESPEGES NADA DE MI!

-…este tipo está loco…-caminó un poco más y ahí pudo ver a su hermano y a su novio, así que decidió acercarse un poco para oírlos mejor

-te amo mucho, ky

-eres la persona que ha llenado de luz mi vida, te amo stan

-sin tu amor siento que me entierran cuchillas en los ojos, y que me desangro lentamente hasta morir

-eres muy poético

-lo aprendí con los góticos

-qué más te enseñaron?

-…a ver, te daré un ejemplo. Sin tu amor ni presencia siento como si sacaran mi corazón, abriendo mi pecho con una navaja y desangrándome, pero obligándome a ver como cortan mi corazón y se lo dan de comer a los perros rabiosos

-PERFECTO!- dijo el muchacho al paso que caminaba a ellos y aplaudía-bravo!, bravísimo!

-Ike?, qué haces aquí?

-es perfecto, Stan, tu eres lo que busco!

-d-de qué hablas?!

-eres perfecto Stan!, te necesito!

-no, no, no, ni madres!, Ike, tú tienes tu propio novio, no tienes por qué andar insinuándotele a los demás

-qué?, no!... Stan, tu estuviste con los góticos?

-sí….?

-y sabes más o menos como son

-ajá….

-quiero que me ayudes a decirle a Firkle de una manera poética de decirle "te amo"!

-ah!... es simple, solo has un poema románticamente oscuro

-ayúdame!, soy tu cuñado!

-…..tiene un punto

-bien Ike, te ayudaré

-genial!, vamos ya!- jalando a su cuñado del brazo, llegaron a casa, y subiendo a su habitación le proporcionó papel y lápiz- bien…

-qué?

-qué escribo?

-lo que sientas

-pero necesito algo oscuro y romántico, como lo que le dijiste a Kyle

-oh… pues…. Dime todo lo que sientes por el

-bueno… cuando lo veo me sonrojo

-"me sonrojo"….. ok

-siento mariposas cuando lo tengo cerca

-"mari….posas", continua

-cuando lo beso, siento algo cálido rozando mis labios

-"labios….cálidos", prosigue….

Y así toda la tarde se la pasaron escribiendo aquel poema romántico y oscuro, ideal para aquella persona que el pequeño judío tenía dentro de su corazón y su alma

-bien… parece que ya terminamos, en su próxima cita te recomiendo que se lo leas

-dalo por hecho… le fascinará, gracias Stan!- se retira

-crees que si le guste al niño gótico?

-dalo por hecho, ky

-…-suspira y baja su mirada

-que sucede ky?

-sigo dudando

-por qué?

-no quiero que por ser un gótico, termine rompiéndole el corazón, es mi hermanito, y no quiero que sufra

-no pienses eso, si lo quiere, todo estará bien

-tú crees?

-seguro!...

**TATATATATA!, Lo sé, muy raro, pero lo que**

**Me importa de verdad, es entretenerte un**

**Rato, ojala lo hayas disfrutado :3**


	4. Actuar

**Ok, aquí vamos de nuevo, el penúltimo cap –Personajes pertenecientes a Trey y Matt- :3**

-Kyle….- llamó el azabache

-dime?

-hoy es la cita de tu hermano?

-si

-ojala el poema funcione

-KYYYYLEEE!- gritaba el hermano del mencionado al paso que entraba en la pieza de su mayor con lágrimas en los ojos

-ike?, que carajos pasó?, por qué estas llorando… y que pasó con tu cita?

-y-yo no sé, un segundo estaba emocionado por decirle el poema a Firkle y en menos de ese momento me dan ganas de asesinarlo!

-por qué?, termino contigo?

-no… b-bueno… es que…

_*+*+*+*+*+*Narración de Firkle*+*+*+*+*+*_

Caminé en busca de Firkle, lo encontré cerca del parque, y al acercarme me percaté de algo, Firkle no estaba solo, y no, no estaba tampoco con ninguno de sus amigos, si no con la hermana de uno de los amigos de Kyle, Ruby. Se me hizo raro así que decidí esperar a ver por qué estaba con ella (si, era raro, se llevaban igual que Kyle con su amigo, Eric) además de parecer que le estaba rogando por algo, baje la mirada un poco, y al volverla descubro a Firkle y a Ruby, esta sobre MI gótico, pero ambos besándose, no aguanté más, así que salí corriendo como una mísera gallina traicionada…

_*+*+*+*+*+*Fin de el recuerdo/narración*+*+*+*+*+*_

-ese hijo de puta- dejo el pelirrojo al momento que se levanta y toma su bate mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-k-kyle, a dónde vas?- preguntó su novio

A partirle la cabeza a ese gótico de mierda!, nadie juega con mi hermanito!

-sé que nadie debe jugar con los sentimiento de nadie, pero tampoco es para mandarlo al hospital

-quién dijo que lo mandaré a un hospital?

-entonces?

-al cementerio!

-así esta mejo…no, espera!, no!

-entonces que propones, Stan?!, que deje que mi hermanito sufra?

-no!, pero tampoco quiero que vayas a prisión por un mal de amor que ni siquiera es de tu incumbencia

-es mi hermano!, por lo tanto también me incluye!

-pero concuerdo con Stan, tampoco quiero que vayas a prisión

-….no es necesario partirle la cabeza – irrumpió el oji azul

-ah?- preguntaron los hermanos en unísono

-se me ocurre algo- el azabache les contó a detalle la idea a detalle

**A la mañana siguiente en la secundaria de South Park…**

-ike?, han visto a ike?- preguntaba el gótico a todo aquel que se le ponía enfrente- no has visto a ike?

En ese momento los pasillos se quedaron en silencio, el chico giró la cabeza, no pudo ver nada más y nada menos que a su novio canadiense, todo vestido de negro, portando una cruz de metal en el cuello, camisa negra de seda y pantalones ajustados de cuero, unas botas de plataforma alta tipo Marilyn Manson , su rostro era blanco, sus labios negros, sus ojos delineados, cualquiera diría que Alan Edgar Poe revivió solo para dejar un "heredero"

-i-ike?- el canadiense solo giro la cabeza- eres tú?

-pues no soy Ross Lynch

-que te pasó?, te ves tan… diferente

-pues… la gente cambia de acuerdo a sus sentimiento

-de que carajos hablas?

- eso deberías preguntarle a Ruby, no?

-qué?

-no finjas que no te queda, te besaste con Ruby

-ike, no, lo que pasó fue que…

-me prestan su atención?- llamó uno de los profesores- mm'kay?, voy a pegar la tablilla de inscripciones al concurso de talentos, mm'kay?, para quienes quieran inscribirse- terminando este anuncio, el profesor pego la tablilla en una pizarra para después regresar a su oficina

-como sea… Ike, te lo juro, todo fue un malenten…

-disculpa, quiero inscribirme en el concurso- terminando estas palabras, el muchacho se alejó dejando a su ¿ex? Solo

El canadiense se dirigió a la parte posterior de la escuela dónde se encontraban su hermano y su cuñado

-¿cómo estuve?

-perfecto ike!

-bien… ahora, ¿Qué hago?

-sigue las indicaciones de Damien

-Damien?

-Damien?

-sí, él te dirá que hacer, él sabe mucho de esto

-pensé que el que sabía sobre cosas góticas eras ti

-sí, pero no aprendí lo suficiente, así que lo dejo todo en manos de Damien

-ok… pero lo veré en horas de clases o qué?

-oh, cierto, kyle, tenemos tarea y no la hice, ¿me la pasas?

-claro, nos vemos luego ike

-pero, oigan!, lo veo en horas de clases?!

-si!- dijeron los novios en mientras se alejaban

Dieron el timbre, todos estaban en clase, excepto el pequeño canadiense, ya que estaba esperando al Anticristo

-bien

-ah?, Damien?

-sí, tu hermano me dijo que tienes un problema

-bueno… sí, es que… supongo que te conto todo, no?

-sí, entraste al concurso, verdad?

-ajá…

-bueno, busca está canción, la ensayas, te la aprendes y la modificas en versión poema- te entrega una hoja con el nombre de la canción escrita

-y esto en que ayudará?

-ya lo verás, por ahora, sigue con una actitud cortante y oscura

-o-ok…

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de la escuela se encontraban los góticos hablando

-es qué… la verdad no sé qué pasó

-a qué te refieres Firkle?

-es que… yo solo pregunté algo, sucedió un accidente ya hora el me odia

-qué mal, amigo

-si, estas jodido

-Henrietta…- la mencionada fijó su mirada en el pequeño- tú no tienes nada que decir?

-sí… el romance es para los débiles mentales y conformistas

-bien dicho

-sí

-chicos, esto va en serio, me preocupa Ike

-dedícale un poema

-sí, un poema de dolor

-quiero arreglar las cosas con él, Michael, no terminarlo

-amigo, no creo que nosotros seamos los indicados para ayudarte con ello

-lo entiendo, Pete

-de cualquier forma…- dijo la chica, a lo que el pequeño la miro- pero suerte… con lo de Ike y tú, Firkle-dicho esto, la muchacha fijó sus ojos en su libro y daba caladas a su cigarrillo, dejando a sus amigos asombrados, pues ella no acostumbraba a desearle algo bueno a alguien

-gracias… Henrietta- después de esto, el gótico salió en busca de un consejo

Mientras tanto, el canadiense se encontraba hablando con el Anticristo

-Damine, ya no aguanto, esta ropa me da calor

-te acostumbraras

-pero… Damien

-¿quieres vengarte de ese niño por lastimarte o no?

-pues… sí, pero…

- entonces no estés jodiendo y haz lo que yo te diga

-rayos…- el chico se abrió un poco la camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto, lo que incomodó un poco al oji rojo

*Mierda—pensaba el oji rojo-* este maldito mocoso parece querer provocarme*

-Damien?...estás bien?

-eh?- ah, sí, es solo que…- no hubo tiempo de hablar, el canadiense lo silencio con un beso que al paso aumentaba la intensidad, comenzando con caricias y juegos entre lenguas, aquellas caricias se fueron a las manos, el pequeño rodeando el cuello del oji rojo y este rodeándole la cintura, el Anticristo bajo al cuello del pequeño y comenzó a lamerlo y dejando marcas

-D-damien…damien…- llamó el pequeño mientras agitaba su mano frente el rostro del azabache intentando traerle al mundo real- Damien?, me escuchas?

-qué?

-estás bien?, van 2 veces que te pregunto y te quedas en blanco

-sí, ya te lo dije, estoy bien

"_No me importa conocer el sabor_

_De mi propia sangre_

_En la muerte encuentro menos dolor_

_Ser intolerante"_

-oye, creo que tu teléfono está sonando

-no me digas!- dijo el Anticristo con cierto sarcasmo mientras sacaba si teléfono de su bolsillo

-bueno, yo solo quería avisarte

-sí?... pip?... que te pasa?... sí, sigo ayudando al niño… si, ya terminé… claro que puedo acompañarte a tu casa… bien, sí, yo también te amo- cuelga

-tu novio?

-sí, nos vemos después niño, recuerda actuar lo más góticamente cortante

-bien… Damien!

-qué?

-no me podrías dar ropa más colorida y que no me de calor?

-no podrías callarte y hacer lo que yo te ordene sin reclamos?

-no puedes tratar de ser menos grosero?

-no puedes tratar de joder menos?

-puedes dejar de imitarme pero versión egoísta?!

-puedes dejar de comportarte como un princeso?!

-aaaarghh!-, eres una molestia!

-y tu un mocoso!

-me voy!, no entiendo como pip te soporta!- dicho esto, se retira furioso

-es divertido hacer enojar a los canadienses


	5. Explicación

**Aquí vamos, el último capítulo**

***Sieh', Mein Geliebter, Hier Hab' Ich Gift- Sopor Aeternus**

Al término de la escuela, el chico llegó exhausto y molesto a su casa, solo quería dormir y relajarse un poco

-hola Ike, ¿cómo te fue?

-estoy cansado mami, me voy a dormir

-sí, hijo

-…mamá

-dime

-si alguien viene y/o pregunta por mí, dile que salí

-sí bubu, ve a dormir- su madre se dio vuelta- Ike!, ¿Qué te he dicho de vestirse así?

-que te asusta?

-vístete de colores, Ike

-mamá, me gustaría, pero no puedo

-por qué?

-p-por qué…. _*Mierda, no puedo decirle lo de Firkle… carajo, esto de decirle a tu mamá que eres gay, si esta cabrón…*_-y-yo….

-por qué está cumpliendo un reto mamá

-Kyle, ya les he dicho también que no jueguen así

-mamá, te quejas por que nos distanciamos, y te quejas por que jugamos juntos, no te entendemos

-está bien, pero no jueguen con algo que los pueda lastimar

-ok mamá- dijeron a duo los hermanos mientras se retiraban a la alcoba del mayor

-estuvo cerca

-demasiado

-y?...

-qué?

-que te dijo Damien?

-pfff- dijo el menor mientras se dejaba caer en la cama

-que te dijo?

-me dio una canción, y dijo que la modificara versión poema y decirlo en el concurso

-oh, y cuál es?

-esta- le entrega el papel dónde venía la canción

-suena un tanto difícil… tienes que decirla en este idioma? O la vas a traducir?

-no lo sé, solo me dio esa canción y ya

-ya veo…- dijo el oji verde mientras marcaba un número telefónico

-qué haces ky?

-espera…

"_No me importa conocer el sabor_

_De mi propia sangre_

_En la muerte encuentro menos dolor_

_Ser intolerante"_

-D-damien…- llamó el británico

-hmm?...-dijo mientras besaba su cuello

-t-tu celular…

-déjalo…. Tu solo concéntrate en mí…

-p-pero…. Damien… podría ser una emergencia

-está bien…- contesta- bueno?... que quieres?... que pasa con ella?... sí…. En alemán… bueno, tu presumes día a día que tu hermanito es superdotado no?... por qué?, por ser judío?... está bien!, pero no me grites… sí, si el alemán se le dificulta que la traduzca… sí, ok, bye…- cuelga

- q-quién era?

-kyle

-paso algo?

-nada en especial

-oh…

-pip… ven, bésame…

-Damien…

Y así siguieron ambos tortolos ~calenturientos mejor dicho~. Pasaron varios días- mejor dicho, toda la semana- y llegó el día del concurso

-no lo sé kyle… ¿y sí no funciona?

-no Ike, tiene que funcionar

-mejor nos vamos a casa…- dijo dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse

-ah no!, ahora cantas!- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-cantar?!, no es para recitar?

-hubo un ligero cambio de planes…

-qué?!

-si- saca su teléfono- Damien me mandó un mensaje, casi de última hora

-y que dice?!

-_"Broflovski, dile a tu hermano que en vez de recitar va a cantar"_

-por qué?

-no lo sé

-me opongo!- en ese momento le llegó un mensaje al pelirrojo

_-"la razón del cambio es por qué me di cuenta que la canción es un tipo de poema con música"_

-estúpido Damien…, no sé cómo decir esto con música!

-vamos Ike, sabrás improvisar! hazlo, te aseguro que Firkle entenderá el mensaje que le quieras mandar

-mierda… está bien, lo haré, no tengo de otra

-así se habla!

**Mientras tanto, en el público**

-sigo sin saber por qué nos obligaste a venir, Firkle

-sí, los concursos son para maricas

-como nuestra canción de hace como 6 años

-sí

-Dios, esta comedia apesta

-y e-e-e-el señ-ñ-ñ-or le d-d-dice, n-n-n-no es u-un o-o-oso p-p-polar, e-e-es m-m-mi s-s-suegra –se oían risas entre el público- g-g-gracias, que a-a-a-amable p-p-público

-bien, ese fue Jimmy con su comedia… y por último acto tenemos a Ike Broflovski con una canción/poema en alemán

El pequeño se posó sobre el escenario

"_sombra… oh sombra ven aquí…_

_Hay un cuerpo esperando en esta cama_

_Un pecho que se eleva y cae constantemente…_

_Cada respiración solo trae dolor_

_Una mirada tan débil, el tiembla enfermo_

_Su nublada mirada ya no reconoce nada_

_Su tranquila boca me dice:_

__déjame ir…__

_Cada fibra parece implorar_

_Mi amante ya hace en agonía…-_su voz comienza a sonar entrecortada

_Como si el tiempo hubiera conquistado a la muerte_- contiene sus lágrimas

_Cuando cierra sus ojos de nuevo-_ se lleva una mano a su mejilla, cerca de su ojo

_Espero que este abrazando secretamente la noche_

_Su mano está fría, no siente mi roce_

_Pero de repente gira su cabeza para mirarme_

_Delicadamente la eleva y me susurra:_

__déjame morir… déjame marchar… ya puedo ver a los demás_-_ una lagrima le brota del ojo y cae

_Tres veces dijo estas palabras, sus ojos están claros_

_Después el volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada…_ - camina lentamente de un lado a otro

_Mi abrigo yace pesadamente sobre la mesa _

_De su bolsillo cojo una botella pequeña azul-violeta_

_Y vuelvo a sentarme a su lado en la cama_

"_aquí tengo veneno mi amor, esto pondrá fin a tu dolor_

_Esta tan débil que apenas puede tragar _

_Ni una gota ha de ser derramada_

_Por qué esta poción te permitirá entrar a la muerte"_

_El vacía la botella hasta la última gota_

_Hay una tenue sonrisa jugando cerca de su boca_

_Volví a poner su cabeza en la almohada_

_El me mira, su mirada es clara_

_El sol de la mañana brilla caliente en la habitación-_ eleva su mirada al público

_Miré en la luz, es como si fuera un soñador_

_Por qué cerca de la ventana abierta puedo verlo allí_

_Sonriendo amablemente… tan bello_

_Le devolví la sonrisa, su cabeza está inclinada_

_Me está diciendo un último adiós y desaparece lentamente_

_Beso el muerto cuerpo, toco su mano_

_Sus arrugas están tranquilas, suaves y relajadas_

_Mi amante se ha ido, solo su cuerpo yace aquí_

_He de enterrar el cuerpo_

_Quizás descanse en paz…"- _baja su mirada de nuevo, se oyeron aplausos por todo el auditorio

-bueno, midiendo los aplausos, creo que no hace falta esperar, damas y caballeros, tenemos un ganador! Felicidades Ike Broflovski!

Pasaron los minutos, el concurso había acabado y 2 hermanos se dispusieron a retirarse, pero alguien llamo al menor y este por lógica volteo

-Ike!- llamaba su ¿ex?

-que quieres, Firkle?

-ese poema… digo, canción!... digo… ya que chingados, eso fue excelente!

-gracias- dijo sin ningún tipo de interés

-Ike… de verdad… entre Ruby y yo no hay nada

-cómo puedo saberlo?

Suspira- mira….Estaba buscando a alguien para que me diera un consejo, cuando me encontré con nuestra compañera, Ruby, al encontrarla me acerqué a ella para ver si ella me podría dar ese consejo, cuando un niño pendejo se calló y empujo a Ruby y Ruby calló sobre mí y me beso

-que creíble, y dime, ¿Qué consejo estabas buscando según tú?

-….-se acerca a él y lo toma por la cintura- la forma correcta de decirte que te amaba

-F-firkle…

-Ike, te amo, y lo sabes mejor que nadie, seré un gótico hijo de puta o como tú quieras llamarme, pero sabes bien que yo no mentí cuando te confesé que te amo

-pero Firkle…

-ya deja de estar de chillón, Ike

-Kyle, por favor no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben

-dice la verdad, todos pasmamos por peleas, pero no por eso te vas a separar de quién amas y te ama

-que dices Ike… me perdonas por ese malentendido?

-…..sí, sí!- dicho esto, el gótico tomo por la cintura a su novio, y este lo acercó abrazando su cuello y el gótico le levanto su rostro y beso dulcemente sus labios, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente

-valla- dijo uno de los amigos góticos del pequeño

-tal vez deberíamos aprender a querer así algún día…- se miraron entre los tres

-no..- dijeron juntos, y se marcharon dejando a aquellos 2 solos ~si, también se fueron los otros~

-le dirás a tu madre sobre esto?

-no, no podría… sigamos esto como… un amor secreto

**Fin, aeee q gay xD**


End file.
